Crumbling
by fandomminion
Summary: Bellarke. Major character death. Season 2 spoilers. After Clarke leaves Bellamy is lost, crumbling. No one knows what to do. Rated T for Depression. *holds hands up shaking* I swear I didn't mean to write this...


This is my first 100 fanfic, and please give constructive criticism.

*mumbles* I... I... I don't own the 100 and I never will. If I did Bellarke would be canon, and beautiful.

* * *

He was crumbling upon himself; everyone at Camp Jaha could see it. But he kept going. He took a seat on the council, supported The 100, helped Jasper, loved Octavia and just kept going. But he was a shade of his former self.

The spark in his eyes, gone.

The bounce in his step, disappeared.

His jokes and playful manner, left when Clarke walked away from camp.

His only redeeming qualities were slowly drifting away, day by day. The bags under his eyes got bigger. The anguished cries from his nightmares had increased.

He put up a front, a very convincing one that all of the others believed, except for a few. Monty, Jasper, Raven, Wick and Octavia.

Jasper was still reclusive, grieving over Maya, but was reconnecting with Monty who had been there for him the whole way. Their friendship may never be the same, but it is on its way. The old Jasper cracked through every now and then, pulling a joke and scheming with Monty, but never for long.

Raven had Wick and they were still going strong. Whenever Raven was around she tried to make Bellamy smile, but always getting up, leaving, saying that of he wasn't too careful the depression would spread. Wick hadn't known him for long, but if he looked, he could see just how Bellamy had become and it wasn't pretty.

Octavia still hadn't forgiven Clarke for TonDC, and probably never would. Whenever she came near him, she would try to be understanding but left hurling abuse about her. Lincoln understood, but he left him alone for the most part, following Octavia and helping Camp Jaha.

Abby had only yelled at him. Why didn't he drag her back into camp? Why didn't he do a better job at convincing her? Why, why, why? Didn't she know that all he thought about was those questions? He continually beat himself up and then dragged his mind down.

Clarke. Clarke was a very touchy subject between everyone. Jasper hadn't forgiven her for Maya and the murder Mount Weather. Octavia could only last so long before walking off, usually followed by Lincoln. Raven was upset but understood Clarke's choices and respected her for it. Wick agreed with Raven. Monty just wanted her back. He wanted the best friend he had lost back. No matter how hard Bellamy tried, no one believed that he held her hand and pulled the lever with her. They thought he was just trying to take the blame off her. All except for Monty, of course.

The 100 needed their leaders back, because without Clarke, there was no Bellamy. And without both of them… there was no one to mediate the rules. Bellamy tried keep on track, but he was prone to storming off at the first mention of Clarke letting his emotions get the better of him and reverting back to his 'what every the hell we want' stage.

He was nothing without Clarke and they all knew it.

It only got worse. He was crumbling and no one could stop it.

When he had finally been allowed to go on hunts with the others he was wild, vicious and unforgiving towards the wild life. No one knew what to do.

They didn't know what to do when they found the remains of Clarke. When they first saw her, they yelled her name. As they got closer, they knew something was wrong. She was cold to the touch.

It had looked like an infection. A badly treated cut. She only would have died a few hours ago. It was some of the 100 that had found her. They carried her back to camp.

When they got closer, Bellamy saw white blond hair… being carried. He thought that she might have been injured, or maybe even just tired. He was so wrong. He ran up to them, seeing the solemn looks on their faces.

He broke.

It was terrifying to see. Curled over on the floor, bawling his eyes out like the last light in his life had died. Maybe it had. After that he way forever angry, having limited social contact, unreasonable. No one could get through. It had been months since anyone had last seen him smile.

He soldiered on, keeping a game face on of the rights of the 100, but 2 years later he had nothing to hold on to or for. No one had time to worry about the heartbroken, sad boy any more... leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Monty and Jasper were best friends again and they both had partners. Who would have thought that Monty would have found Miller? Jasper had stopped grieving over Maya, even though he would forever carry her burden. Raven and Wick had gotten married and had a child on the way. Octavia had Lincoln, she didn't Bell anymore… at least that was what he told himself.

He felt like he was carrying the weight of the world after Mount Weather and Clarke, maybe he was. He spiralled into deep depression, worse than ever. He started cutting himself; it was the only thing that kept him feeling.

One day, he fell over. Not in the literal sense, no. His will to keep living fell over and wouldn't get up.

He cut himself that night, vowing it to be his last time cutting as always. This time he kept true to his word, but not in the nice way. He had bled out, on the floor of his tent. Blood was pooling around his head. He had died with a gentle smile upon his face.

The next morning, Octavia finally had some time for him. She bashed his tent, telling him to get up. When she got no reply, she walked inside. She screamed. A loud shrill wailing noise echoed across Camp Jaha and it had everyone rushing to see what had happened.

When they saw, the murmurs of shock and rumours spread so quickly; it may as well have been lightning. No one could believe it. The front he had put up was very strong, right until the end.

They buried him beside Clarke so he could finally get his peace.

He was not forgotten. The 100 told stories of Clarke and Bellamy to their children or their glory days. How they had kept them from dying in the harshest environment.

However they never mentioned the end. How either of them had died. Some said it was because they were forbidden lovers, other said they killed each other in a fight. No matter what happened neither of them would be forgotten.

She had crumbled first; he had crumbled not long afterwards. No one could do anything about it.

* * *

Opps, well that sort of wrote itself. I mean, I didn't want to kill Bellamy and Clarke it just sort of happened.

...

fandomminion

(no, not the little yellow things that people call "cute")


End file.
